Midnight Melody, Volturi info
by Dangeroushottie13
Summary: This is a new story, I gave up the old one because I do not like it. It is about a witch with a hard past. It is another Alec Volturi love story.
1. Info

Dear Reader,

These are the characters I made. The rest are the same.  
-Dangeroushottie13

Name: Brianna River  
Age: 15  
Race: Witch  
Looks: long brown hair, brown eyes with specks of silver in them, five ft. five inches, pale, one or two freckles, bruised, pale but tans easily.  
Personality: Funny, smart, sarcastic, extremely kind, tough, talented.  
Likes: Nature, dark colors, spells, her best spells are the ones concerning the elements.

Name: Kyle Harrison  
Age: 18  
Race: Wizard  
Looks: Blonde, blues eyes, evil look, tall, tan  
Personality: abusive, calculating, mean.

Name: Sunny River  
Age: 11  
Race: Witch  
Looks: like a blonde version of Brianna who is her sister.

The Volturi:

Name: Angie  
Age: 16 but is really 123  
Race: Vampire  
Looks: Pretty red hair, freckles, red eyes, pale.  
Personality: funny, full of life, really nice.

Name: Sofia  
Age: 2000 looks 15  
Race: Vampire  
Looks: short light brown hair, red eyes, pale, pretty.


	2. Chapter 1 Hi

Brianna's POV

I groaned and opened my sleepy eyes.

"Brianna!" Shouted Kyle, I flinched. Kyle is my…fiancé. I flinched at that though.

You see witches are always in arranged marriages. The girls produce power, the men can't, if the women do not transfer their power to someone from when they are 16 until they die or else they will die. If the men do not receive the power, they die. I'm only 15, but the Prime Minister found out I could complete the most complex rituals at 13 so he demanded I was set up right away, I already started the power exchange. It hurts, it isn't, like, sex or anything, but it is painful.

"Brianna!" repeated Kyle, he stormed into my room and yanked me out of my bed by the hair. I screamed, too bad we don't have neighbors, we live in the woods. He threw me on the floor.

"YOU WILL ANSWER WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" he shouted.

Normally you could file a complaint and change your betrothed and the abuser would be sentenced to death but I can't, Kyle's father is the Prime Minister, I cannot do anything about this. All I know is I need to get out of here.

I looked up at the scowling figure above me. "Go make me breakfast" he ordered.

I sat up, narrowing my eyes at him. I didn't say anything. I learned, the hard way, to keep my mouth shut. I would give anything to get out of here!

I took out eggs, flour and everything needed to make pancakes from scratch. I was a good cook, maybe if I wasn't I wouldn't have to get up at six every morning to cook for him.

While my hands did the work I thought of different plans to escape, none of them likely. Kyle was at the table with his plate, fork and knife already. The doorbell rang right after Kyle started eating. "Go get it!" he ordered.

I walked to the door, I was still in my pj's and I was sure it was one of Kyle's perverted friends. I looked through the eye whole and wrapped a paper thin sweater around my chest. I was sorry to say that I had a large chest area, ever since I was 8.

I answered the door. It was Harry Black, one of Kyle's more perverted friends they knew each other since they were little and he came over all the time, he had the stupidest smirk on his face.

"Hey babe." He smirked at me. "Hey dude!" he called over my shoulder.

Kyle stood up. "hey man"

Apparently I was being shared by all of them. Gorillas. I walked back into the room. I locked myself in my room. I heard the laughs from the other room. I picked up my book and read until Kyle knocked.

"I'm going out!" he called. Translation: since you won't put out I'm going to my ex's house to hook up with her.

I didn't care at all about that, I wouldn't 'get it on' with him and he can't rape me, the only thing his father would be on my side with, he does it with his slutty ex Lindsey, she was my age. She used to stuff but then she got in plants and she wears a thong. Ding ding ding, slag central.

I looked out the window to make sure it was safe. Then I crept out the back door, we live in the middle of the woods, the only visitors were Kyle's friends and family and my little sister, Sunny, she knew about Kyle, she hated him and tried to attack him on several occasions, but he always had the upper hand. I walked through the woods until I reached my favorite place, the stream, it was beautiful. That was until I noticed the three figures standing there. They weren't human, or witches, I could feel it. Vampires.

I tried to back away slowly but I stepped on a twig. I flinched; the three figures turned around and looked at me. All of their eyes were crimson red. In a moment they were surrounding me.

"Looky girls, a witch" said the blonde one. She had a bitter-sweet voice and she was beautiful, the other two were too. One had short light brown hair, the other red as a flame with freckles.

"Oooo, she's pretty" said the redhead.

"We aren't going to hurt you" promised the one with the brown hair.

"I'd love to see you try" I said, I sounded braver than I felt, that was usual.

The blonde smiled. "I like you, I'm Jane, this is Sofia" she pointed to brown hair "And Angie" she pointed to red head. "And your name is….?"

"Brianna" I replied.

"What happened to you?" asked Sofia, I noticed I was wearing short sleeves, and short pants revealing most of my cuts and bruises. I told them everything, not even reluctantly. I felt like I could trust them, it was weird.

Jane smirked. "Okay, so here's the plan—"

"What?" I asked, cutting her off.

"You are going to join us in the Volturi…they are—"

"An ancient coven of vampires, I know" I thought the crest around their neck looked familiar.

"So anyway, we are getting you out of here and you can stay with us"

Angie squealed. "Really? She is going to stay!"

Jane nodded, I guessed she was the leader, but only from this group.

"Here's the plan—"

And what a good plan it was.


	3. Chapter 2 Greetings

Here was the plan: I sneak back home and pack. The next time he leaves the house. I run with Jane and the others. Simple…right? They take me back to Italy and hide out there until I become a vampire. It should be easy as pie. I hope.

I snuck back into the house, making sure Kyle wasn't there. As I crept into the bed room the light behind me switched on. Kyle was sitting in an arm chair, waiting for me….cliché right? I turned to face him with a big smile on my face.

I slid onto his lap; I would have to seduce him, stopping myself from shuddering I cooed. "Baby!" I exclaimed happily. I stroked his hair lovingly. I wanted to puke but I kept acting all lovey dovey.

"Where were you?" he asked bitterly, only momentarily distracted by my affection.

"I was out to but you a present but…I couldn't find anything" I pouted. "So I thought why not…." I trailed off and pressed my lips to his. My fingers nimbly played with the buttons on his shirt.

My tongue pushed past his surprised, warm lips and I explored his mouth. He was actually a good kisser. I never realized it when he was forced and rough but this was kind of okay. Maybe I wouldn't mind him so much if he wasn't such a jerk.

As I started to open his shirt he froze and pushed me off. I landed on my butt. "I know what you are trying to do!" he said dangerously quiet.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounded weird, like I didn't know whether to sound defensive or innocent.

He stood up and pulled my hair. "I heard you and your filthy vampire buddies!" he whispered in my ear.

He yanked my hair and threw me against the wall. I refused to scream but god damn it that hurt. I slid to the floor. I looked up, my vision was blurry. I felt my head with the palm of my hand, I was bleeding. I pulled myself into a sitting position. Kyle took me by the collar of my shirt.

"Who do you think you are?" he shouted, a hand flying across my cheek.

I fell to the floor; at that moment there was only one thing TO do. "Somnus! Somnus! Somnus!" I shouted. Somnus was the sleeping spell, its sleep in Latin, all spells were in Latin. At that moment, Kyle fell to the floor. I stood up shakily. I checked myself for any sighs of permanent damage. I stumbled over to my luggage and began to pack. I would have to do it quickly, when Kyle wakes up, he will be so mad.

I was about to open the door but Jane was already behind me. "You killed him?" she pointed to Kyle's body.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Angie said, slightly impressed.

"He isn't dead, just knocked out" Sofia concluded, after checking his pulse.

I nodded, "he might wake up any minute" I said hurriedly. "So we should get a move on….like now"

Jane nodded toward Sofia and Angie. They walked outside, I followed behind. I held my luggage and guitar.

Angie looked at me. "Hop on my back" she ordered. "We can move faster if you don't have to walk" I nodded as she pulled her on my back. Jane took hold of my luggage and guitar case.

"Close your eyes and hurry up" warned Angie. I obliged after a moment I couldn't resist and opened them…big mistake. Everything was moving so quickly. It was giving me a headache, so I squeezed my eyes shut until they said it was safe.

"Come on" said Jane simply. I hopped off Angie's back.

"Thanks Angie" I said, fixing my clothes.

"Come on. Our master wants to meet you." she insisted rolling her eyes. I nodded and looked around really for the first time. We were at an air port. I guess, even though I lived in Verona Italy, we still needed a plane to Volterra.

"Our jet is over there" said Jane carelessly.

"You have your own private jet?" I asked, in awe. I didn't even have a car, let alone a jet! The others cavalier about this! Jane put down the luggage that she was holding and gave it to some attendant.

"Come on then, we have a long ride home" said Sofia, dancing on the plane. I had a feeling that I was going to like my new home. Sofia, Jane and Angie seemed nice enough. I just hopped everyone else was too. I got on the jet and took a window seat, Sofia sat in the middle and Jane and Angie sat behind us. It was so pretty, the plane and it was HUGE!

"We use this whenever we have to go far" Sofia explained. "So we don't feel tempted to feed on humans"

"How many of you are there…in the Volturi I mean?" I asked.

"Well there are the leaders, Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro can read your mind with a single touch, kinda creepy. He's always really happy. Caius is just sorta…bitter, because he has no power.. Marcus is always bummed because his wife died. He can read relationships. Then you have the guard and there are dozens of us. Demetri is a freaky good tracker and him and Felix are best friends. Felix is huge but has an amazing sense of humor. You never see him and Demetri separate and then there is Gracie she is so cute he looks like she is like 6. She is really old but she thinks she's a kid, she is soooooooooo cute! She doesn't trust any outsiders though, it's has to do with her being changed. Long story. Anyway then we have Alec, Jane's twin. He is totally gorgeous but I don't like him like that. I mean he's nice and all but he likes to keep to himself. He is a freaky genius, he is the brains behind all the guard operations and his power is freaky" she stopped talking for a moment so she can think about who else she wanted to talk about. Boy she can talk fast.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"He can cut off your senses, Jane can make you hurt and he sorta numbs you" she said.

I nodded and looked at the gray floor. So much information, so little time.

"Perk up girly, we are almost there" said Sofia happily as we landed. I bit my lip. Normally I wasn't nervous but being alone with a palace full of vampires…..kinda frightened me.

Jane led us off the plane. We were in an airport but there was no one else. It wasn't until then that I noticed the castle about an eighth of a mile away. It was so pretty. I stayed silent as we walked through the giant and beautiful courtyard. I was surrounded my stone and fountains and flowers. All three of the girls had their hoods up. I forgot what happens to a vampire in the sunlight. There were so many legends I didn't even know which was true. I pondered it before I noticed Jane lifted her hand and it started to sparkle.

So far, these were my deductions: Jane was nice to people she liked but harsh and bitter to others. She lead the rest of the group, they feared her. Angie was happy, bubbly and energetic. Sofia, rocker and smart and seemed cool. But there was more to all of them. I just hoped to find out what it was, and soon.

The girls put down their hoods as they strode inside. We past dozens of ancient marble doors, I looked around trying to remember all of it but I found it impossible. Finally, we reached two towering doors, bigger than the rest.

Jane flung them open and strode inside.

"Jane dear!" a man with long black hair said walking forward.

"That's Aro" Angie whispered in my ear. "The blonde is Caius; the sad one is Marcus, our leaders. Aro favors Jane and Alec, everyone calls them 'the witch twins' because that's what they were accused of forever ago. Aro found them as they were about to be burned at the stake"

All of them were gorgeous. I couldn't believe it.

"Demetri, Felix" she whispered pointing to the blonde and a large intimidating man who were standing side by side.

"Angie!" the large one picked her up in a bear hug. She simply laughed and flipped him. "Sofie!" He picked her up too. I could tell he didn't want to go near Jane, they probably didn't enjoy being spun around. I noticed instantly, no matter how they tried, they couldn't get hurt unless there was more than one. How nice it must be, to be indestructible.

"And who is this?" asked Aro, looking at me. It wasn't until then that everyone turned to look at me. I wasn't very noticeable.

"The witch we told you about" Jane said, closest to Aro, I guessed since he did kiss her on the cheek.

"Ah…what is your name young one?" he asked.

"Brianna" I said, my voice sounded stronger than I felt.

Aro went to take hold of my hand, and then hesitated, as if to ask if it was okay. I nodded as his papery hands grasped mine.

At that moment, every thought I had, was shared by him. I saw it all to. I guess I wanted to see what he was seeing. It was a simple enough spell, wordless and one we learned early in our training.

Aro let go of my hand and shuddered. He must have not liked what he saw.

"What a clever girl" he decided after a moment. "There is a lot more to you then appears."

Caius glared. "What is so special? She's a witch after all"

I took a deep breath and said something before I could regret it. "I am very special. What is so amazing about you?"

Instead of getting angry, he smiled, and not a creepy 'I'm gonna kill you in your sleep' smile it almost said. 'Even though that was an insult, I think you have proved you aren't some shrimp'.

Aro let out a melodic laugh. "Well Dear, I am personally glad that you have decided to join us, even with all the risk you face."

I was becoming more and more comfortable. "That is exactly why I needed to do it" I beamed.

"Well I believe introductions are in order. You've met Caius and that is Marcus" Aro added.

He looked behind him and ushered a little girl with long curly hair toward me. She was adorable and looked terrified.

"I-I'm Gracie" she stuttered nervously.

"Very nice to meet you Gracie, I am Brianna" I smiled and bent over so I could look her in the eye.

She smiled, as if she decided that I wasn't big and scary.

"Hi I'm Felix" boomed the large man, he engulfed me in a hug. My feet lifted off the floor."Welcome to the team" he let go and I dropped lightly on my feet.

"Demetri, at your service" the blonde bowed.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Alec…Don't be rude" Jane scolded as she smacked her brother upside the head, who I had just noticed was studying me.

"I'm Alec" he said. My God Sofia was right, he was gorgeous. He had high cheek bones. His crimson eyes were intelligent and cunning; they were covered by his brown hair. He was gorgeous. My face kept still though.

"Hi" I said.

"Master Aro" piped up Angie. "I'll show Brianna one of our extra rooms"

"That would be lovely thank you Angelina. Oh Brianna, we do have human food in stock if you wish. And please make yourself at home" Aro smiled.

"Come on Bri" she said happily, dancing out of the door.

I followed behind. I felt everyone looking at me as I left.

"This is my room" she pointed to a door. "You can talk to me whenever you want. Oh, make sure you don't bother Jane too much though, she's nice but she is very impatient. She needs her time alone. Don't talk about the Cullens around her or Caius"

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked.

"Another coven of vampires" she explained. "Caius is afraid that Carlisle, who used to be with the Volturi, will try and take over. And a human knows the secret because of them. Which is punishable by death"

I nodded. "There are a lot of laws"

"Anyway, this is your room" she opened the door. It was all black, candles everywhere and there were plants surrounding the area. I gasped.

"This is so amazing" I said. It was my dream room, I looked in the closet, some clothes were already in it.

"It looks like this was made for me"

Angie smiled mischievously. "Well I saw the designs in your diary and sent a picture to Aro. He had it speed created"

I laughed. "I am going to like it here."

Angie smiled. "You better. I also took the liberty of sending all those wonderful songs and stories you wrote to this computer here"

I smiled. "You are amazing"

She just laughed. "Do you wanna watch the sunrise tomorrow with me?" she asked. I looked at the clock. It was six O' clock.

"Well…I prefer sunset" I teased. "but okay"

She laughed. "Meet me tonight girly"

Alec's POV

The witch walked out. She was pretty. I couldn't deny that but I doubt that she could last, what was her deal? Was she a witch who wanted something and her parents didn't get it? And the only reason Aro wanted to take her in was because of what she was?

As soon as she was out of ear shot the room came alive. Everyone was asking questions. I rolled my eyes.

"Is she single?" ventured Felix.

"What is with her? She seemed tense." Demetri added.

Aro took a deep breath and held up his hands. Everyone silenced. He was going to explain.

"Jane, will you, Sofia and Angie show her around later?" he asked.

"I would love to!"

"Good now…" continued Aro, he was about to explain and everyone stood as still as a statue. "The witches and warlocks have a law. They must be married by their 16th birthday. They have to do this because, the girls create the magic and the boys take it in. They need each other or they will die. Miss. Brianna was unfortunate enough to be partnered in a dead end relationship with a man who hit her constantly."

"Why didn't she run away sooner?" I asked. I was almost bitter.

"Because, she would die, even if they found her the penalty would have been death." Aro gave me a dangerous look.

My expression softened but I decided I wouldn't be nice to her. Especially since her blood smelt perfect. It smelt, spicy, sweet and it was very potent. It smelt amazing.

Felix let out a chuckle. "Well I say we give newbie a warm welcoming!"

I rolled my eyes but then laughed. Felix had a knack for pranks, or a 'welcoming' ceremony.

Aro sighed. "Do not scare her too much. Witches are probably the most powerful beings and if you take it too far one of you is going to end up mortally injured."

"Just how powerful can a little girl be?" asked Caius, unconvinced of the 'little girls' power.

"Unnaturally powerful" Aro answered.

"I would like a demonstration" Caius sneered.

"Calm brother" Marcus said. "She does seem like a wonderful addition"

"Witches are our mortal enemy" Caius added.

Aro walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We should give her a chance"

Caius calmed slightly. "Alright, she shall have one chance"

Aro smiled, delighted. "Wonderful"

"Brianna seems nice" Grace ventured.

"Very" Aro agreed.

"Well let us not waste any time. We shall gather her at once" Caius said. "Then she can do whatever she wants. Until we need her. Alec, go fetch her"

I nodded. "Yes master" I turned on my heel and went to go get her. I hoped Angie was still there, then maybe I could control my thirst.


	4. Chapter 3 Demonstration

Brianna's POV

I sat calmly on my bed. My room was beautiful; it was filled with candles and plants. I even had a walk in closet. I opened another door, which contents were under construction. Angie said that it was to be a recording studio. Sick or what? There was also a dance bar in the recording studio, so I would be able to stretch and dance.

My room had everything, and I mean everything. A sound system, a computer, all the CD's I had plus the ones I wanted, books, I loved reading, and everything I could ever want.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I called, lying down, my feet hanging off my bed.

Alec opened the door and walked in. "The masters would like to see you" he said

Did he just call them Masters? Okay this may take some getting used to. "Sure" I said, I got up and fixed my hair and dress.

I noticed Alec staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said firmly.

I shrugged and continued to fix myself. No one spoke for several moments but Alec's voice broke the silence.

"Do you know what you are getting into?" He asked.

I turned around and looked at him directly in his gorgeous crimson eyes. "Do you know what I am getting out of?" I countered. "I think killing someone is horrible, I couldn't hurt a fly. I believe in forgiveness and stuff like that but I think that as long as I don't do the actual killing, it's better than my alternative"

"What could have been so horrible that you had to leave?" he asked, a look on his face told me he knew he just wanted to compare stories.

I shifted the shoulder of my sleeve down to expose my shoulders. I also extended my arms, exposing some of the cuts and bruises. He blinked. I pulled up the hem of my dress, revealing more of the damage done.

"And that is just some of them"

He shook his head, as if he wanted to shake away the guilt. "Come on, we shouldn't keep the masters waiting" He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me along. He wasn't forceful or mean. He just wanted to seem intimidating. Why?

As we got to the door, he released my arm and opened the doors.

"Ahh, Brianna, we thought for a moment you were lost" Aro said, with a slight hint of humor.

I looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Well I'm here now" I ventured. "'Sup?"

Caius growled. "You shall address us with respect."

"Whatever you say" I said a fake smile bordering my lips.

Aro laughed. "Caius, forgive her. She is new and I'm sure she has been taught to think herself. I think the whole 'Master' thing is getting too old fashioned myself. You may call me Aro if you wish."

I smiled and bowed my head. "Thank you"

Caius sighed. "Now for the reason you are here. We decide that we need a little demonstration of what you can do"

I nodded "What do you wanna see?" I asked

"Something simple to start out with"

"It's your floor" I shrugged. I held my hand, palm down, on the floor. A giant tree followed my movement as I raised my hand higher and higher. A tree was in the middle of the stone floor. I lifted my hand and snapped for effect. The tree burst into flames. I made it rain on the tree and then blew out of my mouth and the ashes blew away. Then I looked at the floor and it repaired itself.

Caius almost looked amazed. "Good, now, try and duplicate Jane"

I closed my eyes and whispered "Effingo". I opened my eyes and looked down. I was Jane.

"Anything else you want to see?" I asked, in Jane's voice before I turned back into myself.

"That will do for now" Caius waved his hand, shooing me away. I nodded. Again, as I walked out, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

Alec's POV

As Brianna left the room again, the room came alive again. She had that effect on people, as soon as she left as you would talk about was her.

"You see brother?" Aro danced over to Caius, "She is exceptionally powerful. Of the any of the other witches we have come across, how many could do that at her age?"

"None" Caius admitted. "But I do not like her attitude"

Aro laughed. "I find it charming and refreshing"

I coughed, trying to cover my laugh.

"Alec…I have a feeling you do not like her much" Aro said, looking disappointed.

"I like her fine Master" I said, on paper, perfect.

He grabbed hold of my hand. "You are afraid" Aro concluded. "That she won't be able to handle herself?"

I nodded. For the few moments I knew her, she was unbelievable. She was going to drive me crazy. I could tell.

"Alec…..do you have some sort of attraction to her?" Jane teased.

"No" I said, a tad too quickly. I was sure I didn't like her.

Jane sniggered.

"For the ten minutes I've known her she has driven me up a wall, a cliff then off a building" I insisted.

"Sure" said Jane sarcastically. "And that is why you love her so much"

I glared. "Uh huh sis, whatever you say"

Aro chuckled. "Alec, you must calm down."

I blinked, another effect Brianna had, I noted, was how she got everyone to love her, even her more, demeaning qualities.


End file.
